


Fleetingness

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, Happy Ending, Incest, M/M, Post-Series, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t do this anymore... (Post-series, alternate canon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleetingness

They don’t do this anymore, haven’t been doing it for a while. Michael has Sara, Lincoln has Sofia, both of them have a normal life; this aspect of their past doesn’t even come close to ‘normal’. But every now and then, there still is a void no one else can fill, an ache no else can alleviate. So tonight, with Sara and Sofia chatting and laughing on the deck, Michael breaks and Lincoln doesn’t stop him. At the twelfth stroke of midnight, he reaches out for Linc, pulls him under the mistletoe hanging from the doorframe and kisses him. The whole deal – tongue, teeth and saliva, a hand sliding up to grip the nape of his neck, the other one going down to hold onto his butt. He kisses him; giving and taking everything they need to fill the void and alleviate the ache, if only for a fleeting instant.

* *


End file.
